


Jealousy

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	Jealousy

He tries not to stare as they lean close to each other, kissing almost chastely. He holds still, keeps silent, desperate not to distract them or call attention to himself, as the kisses turn into groping.

As Daniel's hands close on the hem of Carter's shirt, he lets out a soft groan and tugs against the restraints. They look to the bed, both grinning, and he groans again.

"Want something?"

He's insanely jealous of both of them, wants each of them entirely to himself, but he can't quite bring himself to make them stop putting on such a delicious show.


End file.
